Reconnection
by bingewatcher
Summary: Becky and Adam broke up right before starting college and went their separate ways. Now five years later they meet again, only to find out the love between them was still there. Only problem-Becky has been married for a year. Becky/Adam pairing. Becky/OC pairing. Rated T for now.
1. Run In

"Becky, is that you?"

Adam grinned as he realized who it was. It was his high school sweetheart.

What were the odds of passing her on the sidewalk? It seemed to be she was enjoying a book outside a coffee stop.

Her bright blue eyes stared at him as it took her a few seconds to process that it was. "Adam?" He nodded. "Oh my goodness, it's nice to see you!"

Her bright personality was still there-he could tell. She stood up and they awkwardly hugged as they ended on bad terms the last time they spoke years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Becky couldn't help but eye him. He had changed so much since high school; taller, stronger, and looking manlier than ever.

"I'm here on a business trip. I, uh, I work with a radio station up in Boston." Adam explained and she looked a little surprised. "I'm actually on my way to something. I do need to get going."

Becky let him pass by her and she gently grabbed his forearm. "Why don't we meet up again?"

::

The blonde heard someone come into her apartment and heard a familiar voice, "Babe, I'm home."

Derek found his wife in the kitchen, finishing up the cooking and he smiled at her. "How are you?" She pecked his cheek.

"I'm okay. There were these assholes protesting outside the office saying we aren't exactly helping the homeless." Derek worked for a corporation that had ties with several organizations. He was a secretary for the time being but he was excited to move up the ladder.

Becky reached for his collar and sighed. "When are we going to go out?" She looked up at the brown eyes of her husband. "You promised we would go to California and we haven't been."

Fresh out of college, they married. It was a year later and they were still to go on any sort of honeymoon, as money was tight from school loans and the apartment.

"Becky." He gently pushed her away as money was a sensitive topic. He felt he wasn't doing his job as a husband.

She rubbed her temple, "Derek, I can work too. I have a degree, too!" She graduated with bachelors in sociology. Which is how their fields connected in the first place as he always wanted to work with the business side of organizations.

In order to stop the argument, Derek went to change. The conversation was getting old, as they would always argue about it. He didn't want her to work as he felt she needed to stay home and do what women were meant to do. Traditional settings as his mom had taught him.

Becky sighed and began to set up dinner. She felt almost robotic after doing these tasks for so long.

::

Adam arrived to his hotel and felt lonely at an instance. This was always the downside of traveling, as he had no companion.

They send him time to time to different cities when the owner of the radio station hears of bands that are rising up in popularity. He had had the most musical talent and music knowledge so he was the one sent all the time.

Coming all the way to Florida was a new setting for him as it was a total flip-flop of where he resided now. After college, he found the opening in Boston and felt like it was a perfect fit. Quickly he moved up the ladder and had huge influences towards the station.

Back at home; he had friends and friends with benefits to be around but not here. He only had one that he ran into today, but was she even a friend?

Seeing her today brought back so much from his high school days and it confused him. They broke up at the age of 18 and yet now at 22 just looking at her made his knees weak.

She looked so mature yet the same girl he fell in love with so long ago. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text to the blonde, as he wanted to set up a date to meet up. He would only be here for so long so the sooner the better. He still cared for her and after no much silence in the past years; he wanted to make sure she was happy.


	2. Different Lives

"Have a good day, sweetie."

Becky kissed her husbands cheek and said goodbye.

Another day to the same routine; clean, read, and cook. Just looking around made her antsy. She soon remembered she was set to have lunch with Adam.

His text last night made Derek a little angry, as she hadn't told him that they had ran into each other. But either way, she was going to see him.

They were this slight nervousness that hit her as she had no idea how the lunch would go. What would they even talk about?

Soon enough it was lunch hour and she was outside waiting for her ex boyfriend to show up. She was dressed in a simple white sundress and flats. The sun was radiating as it was mid July.

Her eyes caught sight of him when he was getting out of his rental car. Her eyes wandered as she took him in. His face looked so different and yet it was the same boy who changed her perspective with life. The baby blue eyes shined with happiness when they made eye contact.

Adam nervously pushed back his hair and exhaled before he was right in front of her. "Hi. You look lovely." He internally screamed, as he seemed to be flirting.

"Hi." There was a faint pink on her cheeks and gestured to the restaurant.

She was going to open the door but Adam did beforehand. That's when he finally caught sight of her wedding band. Oh shit, he thought to himself. He had no idea she was married-at the most even taken.

They got seated and looked at one another after they ordered. Adam was the first to speak up with a grin, "this is so weird. It's been so long that we've seen each other-in person."

Becky let out a small laugh, "Around five years ago. You've changed a lot."

"Physically. I still have the heart of a child." He poked his chest at where his heart is located and they both laughed.

The conversation flowed easily as if they had done this everyday. Becky found herself laughing like she's never laughed before and Adam couldn't stop smiling. When their food finally arrived, Adam couldn't help it anymore.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

The blonde looked at him and felt her heart race. She had forgot to even mention Derek. How was that possible when they had briefly explained their college years?

"Um, Derek. Derek Rivera." She paused as she let him take in that she had gotten a name change. "Becky Rivera."

Adam raised both his brows at how strange that sounded. Remembering in his youth at how they use to say Becky Torres rolled off the tongue easily.

"We met my sophomore year- Second year at college." She explained as she noted the face of confusion since Canadians went by years. "I met him after getting out of this horrible relationship with this other guy named Paul. We both attended the Cross- Lovers Group and we started talking. Soon enough we found out we had several things in common."

"We were together the rest of the college years and got married right after graduation." She finished right at the time he finished slurping his spaghetti.

Her instincts made her reach out and rub away a speck of marinara sauce from his cheek. He felt goose bumps from just the slightest touch and thanked her.

"Christian lovers group? I guess that explains the whole woman stays in house tradition while the man works?"

She nodded and pursed her lips. Adam felt the urge to say more at how ridiculous that was but knew it wasn't his place. Instead he added some relief, "Look."

He extended his hand out and let her see a scar that extended from the knuckles of his index finger till his pinkie. She gasped and waited for an explanation. "You have a ring on your finger while I got this... I was sneaking into this abandoned hospital and I ran my hand across the barbed wire while running from the cops."

Becky felt a grin coming, as he seemed to be filled with so many adventitious stories. "I'm married to danger."

She looked him dead in the eyes before they erupted into laughter.

::

"So no lucky lady that you brought with you?"

They stood outside the restaurant and Adam felt sweat coming down from his forehead at the weather. He was happy he dressed in a light t-shirt and shorts. "Nah, here alone. It kind of sucks but whatever."

Becky saw a hint of sadness behind his eyes and didn't think twice before speaking, "I'm going to the beach on Saturday with Derek and a few friends. You can meet us there if you like so you can leave that hotel room."

The invite alone made him feel butterflies as if he were being asked out on a date. If only she were single. "Yeah, yeah I think I, uh, can make time." He stammered and Becky smiled at this quirk-more butterflies.

"I'll call you." She leaned in to kiss his cheek very quickly before saying goodbye and heading in different directions.

Becky felt a relief when she heard him say there wasn't a woman with him; here, at least. She didn't know why and she was scared to learn why she was relieved and why she invited him to the beach!

But she found herself excited for the weekend, as she would see him again. She just wanted to see him again.

_"I love you so much, Becks."_

_"If you love me, why are you letting me go?" She was upset and in tears. Not only was he breaking up with her but also he was doing it the day before she was leaving to Florida for college. "You said we would get through this together. That we would stick it out as long as possible."_

_Adam felt tears forming and crossed his arms; "I can't do that to you. If you're there and I'm here you wouldn't be happy. I don't want to hold you back from all the experiences you could be having just because I can't go with you."_

_"You're all I want though, Adam. You make me happy." She grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes so he can see how much pain he was causing her. She felt hurt and betrayed._

_He leaned down to kiss her lips with so much passion, she felt almost out of breathe. But so quickly he pulled away and was saying goodbye. He turned around and left without looking back and she sunk to the ground in tears._

_Her happiness was gone._


	3. Beach

The weekend had approached and she was ecstatic.

"You seem really happy." Derek smirked and took out the cooler.

"I just really enjoy the beach." She felt a slight ping against her heart, as she wasn't completely honest. Adam was already on the beach and she wanted to see him even if she just saw him four days ago.

"Becky!" Isis smiled wide as she pulled her friend in for a hug. "It has been too long, Hun. And where is this hunk of meat you mentioned?"

The only way she convinced Derek to let Adam join them was to tell him she was trying to set Isis up. Adam didn't know but Isis was excited to meet the guy as she had seen a few pictures online.

Eric soon reappeared with all sort of things in his hands and fist bumped Derek. They were best friends from high school and many would call them the Rek's as their names rhymed.

It took them about ten minutes to find where Adam was. He was on his phone when Becky seemed to be at loss of words. Luckily for her, Isis spoke her mind. "God damn. Bless you for setting this up," she whispered to her.

Becky tried her hardest to cover up her expression but Derek saw her admiring the ex. He didn't like it one bit. Once past the awkward introductions, Isis quickly clung to Adam.

Becky felt a surge of jealousy inside her as they saw them flirting in the water- their small touches and their smiles. Derek brought her out of her trance and she could tell he was mad.

"What, babe?" Becky tried to act innocent when she knew she wasn't. She was married for goodness sakes and yet she felt jealousy from watching Adam with another woman.

Eric was out in shore so this left the married "happy" couple alone. "Is there something I should know about you two?" He was pissed off. His wife kept staring at the other guy that he knew was her ex.

He was being kind by even letting Adam tag along. But as soon as he saw his wife staring at the shirtless hunk, he knew it was a mistake.

"No." Becky reached out to rub his arm but he pulled away. Another argument; great. They had one last night when she had brought up how bored she was since he was going to cancel their beach plans and this morning he had made her feel guilty for having to call in sick. "Whatever."

She felt like a teenage girl as she got up and walked away from him. At the same time, Adam was leaving the water alone. He saw her begin to walk along the shore and he decided to join her.

"Becks!" Adam called out as he joined her and was right beside her. "Hey what's wrong?" At an instant he knew something was on her mind just by how her eyes seemed distant.

"Nothing. How are you and Isis hitting it off?" Adam glanced back to the girl. She was hot, tan, and fun to be around but she gave off the vibe of a sex-based relationship.

He looked at Becky once more and smiled, shaking his head, "I appreciate trying to set me up but she's not my type. I like slightly older woman with blonde hair...blue eyes.." It came off as a joke but he was looking directly at her.

Yeap, in the matter of only two days of being with one another he had fallen hostage to Becky. He was falling hard for her by just looking at her.

She giggled and stopped walking to look towards him, "I just have to say that I'm happy you got to become the man you always wanted to be."

Adam grinned at the random thought. He had heard those words said to him several times but hearing her say it felt so satisfying. "Thanks."

"You look great." She looked him in the eye as she resisted the urge to look at his body again. When they went out to eat his clothes were loose but seeing him in only swim trunks, you could see his was toned. He was still rather hairless, only with a treasure trail running down his trunks, and he had faint scars beneath his nipples. Along with that there seemed to be a tattoo of some sort on his bicep, but she couldn't see it well.

"So do you." He added in all honesty. She was always so hot and wondered in high school how he had gotten so lucky to have someone with such a beautiful personality with a beautiful outside as well.

She wore a bikini and even after seeing her wear one several times when they went to the pool, he never got tired of it. His thoughts went somewhere dirty and he quickly looked back to where Derek was; immediately he moved back to have space.

_She's married. She's married. She's married._ It had been a bad idea to tag along but he couldn't resist being around her.

He felt awkward and ran his fingers through his hair, "Is he okay with this?" His eyes went back to Derek who was staring them down. "I'm your ex and he's your husband, isn't it just weird?"

"He's not totally fond of this." She followed his gaze by turning her head and waved smally to her husband, "But he trusts me and we're just being friendly. We haven't seen each other in so long."

Becky was speaking the truth, as she knew nothing would occur between her and her ex boyfriend. Sure, he was appealing and made her smile all the time and etc. but she was married for a year now to Derek; whom she loved.

Adam smiled small but felt a slight disappointment. He knew it was wrong on so many levels to remotely think Becky would try anything with him. She was still very religious and cheating would be a sin.

They felt slightly awkward so Adam decided to head back to the water. Nothing makes you forget and relax than the cool salty water.

::

_"Adam, why do you keep calling?" _

_"Because I just thought we could remain friends..." Adam sounded sad as they spoke. It was half way through the year and Becky hadn't bothered to talk to him as she tried her best to move on from him._

_There was someone she was interested in, but didn't know whether it was time yet._

_"I love you, Adam, I still do-which is the problem. I need to fall out of love with you and that's only possible if we don't talk. So please, stop." She begged and hung up, giving him no chance to comment._

_He threw his phone and knew breaking up with her was a big mistake._

* * *

_hope you're enjoying the story! this will be a rather short story, possibly 10 chapters; maybe less. write predictions and reviews!_

_thanks._


	4. Husband's Away

Adam bobbed his head to the catchy tune of the band he was soon to interview.

They called themselves The Reflection and they were the third band he was checking out in Florida. The other two before were okay but he felt a strong vibe from the group and their sound was unique.

"That was great!" Becky applauded with a big smile and the lead singer grinned at her. "You should just give them the contract now."

Luke, the lead singer, laughed and Adam smirked trying to remain neutral, as it was his task to be friendly but not give away his opinions.

Adam asked for a second to speak to Becky and he pulled her aside, "Becks."

The blonde looked at him confused as he stepped closer to her. "What did I do?" Adam had let her tag along with him as Derek was out for a few days for a business trip. He also knew how bored she got at home so he invited her.

"You can't say stuff like that. I have to make sure they don't know what I'm thinking of their music or else they get cocky." He whispered to her and she gazed at him, finding herself admiring his freckles as they were so close together.

"Okay, I'm so so sorry." Becky whispered back in return and Adam smiled, saying it's not too big of a deal. "I can just wait outside or something."

Now Adam was confused at the offer, "No, no. Stay with me- I mean stay in here with me, I guess." Becky slowly smiled as he stumbled over his words, "yeah, just yeah."

He stepped away awkwardly back to the group with red on his cheeks. He had never been so flustered speaking to someone but just talking to her brought him back to his shy moments. Her gaze would make him lose track of words completely.

::

_"Adam, why are you calling?" Again, she received a call from him only a month after his last call._

_"Because I..I miss you." His words seemed to slur on his end of the line. He had been out with friends and taken a few shots. "God, I miss you so much."_

_It had been two months into their first year at college. Adam had tried to move on but it was near impossible as he compared whatever girl came by to Becky._

_Becky sighed on her line. She was caught off guard when she recognized his number on her phone-which she had deleted. The only way to move on from him was to forget him. But now they were speaking for the first time and she felt her heart rush. "Adam, you broke up with me."_

_She was alone in her room as she stayed in for the night. It was around midnight so she was getting tired. _

_"I know. The distance I-is just impossible that I had to. But I miss you and I love you. You're my world Becky."_

_Tears were at the corner of her eyes as she felt pain again in her heart. They were meant to be together but the distance between them was too much to bear. "You don't love me enough to try."_

_There was silence on his end. She was right; he wasn't willing to try._

_"You're always going to be the one for me, Becks."_

_"Bye, Adam." She couldn't take his words of affection as she found it hopeless. They weren't going to be together so there was no reason to be sweet or affectionate. "Bye." She repeated before hanging up._

::

"This feels a little strange."

Becky pursed her lips and understood. They were in her house without her husband being there. Of course he would feel out of place.

She handed him some milk once they settled on the couch. They were with one another the whole day and it had been fun. She hadn't had so much fun in so long; it felt refreshing. They had gone to the interview, followed by a trip to a museum and had dinner.

She had convinced him to come inside just for a bit.

"So I need to know. When did you lose the v-card?" Becky grinned at him. They were playing a round of twenty-one questions.

Adam smirked and sipped his milk, as if he was thinking but he knew already. "Freshmen year of college."

Her eyebrows perked up and he knew she wanted details. "She was the first person I sort of dated at school. Amanda something-"

"You don't remember her full name?!"

"No." He scoffed and shrugged at her shocked expression. "Let me finish. We were just like an exclusive hook up relationship. We knew each other for two days before we banged and we only had sex. That was it. We had sex with one another for like six months? Then we got bored and moved on."

Becky was surprised to hear such thing, as he seemed to be the one to want to have a form of connection before sleeping with someone. She had the slight curiosity of how he was in bed but wouldn't ask, as it was wrong.

"Afterwards, I kinda just hooked up with people. It wasn't until last year I was in a real relationship but we broke up as I moved away... And you know how I am about distance."

His arm stretched out over the couch and saw her move closer to him. "Your turn."

He thought to himself and smirked. She had been very specific with his questions and this was his last shot. "Would you sleep with me if you were single?"

Becky's eyes went wide and she blushed, "Really? No, of course not."

"Are you sure? I am pretty attractive."

"Hey, if I weren't married that means I would stay a virgin until I do get married. So I am sure." She was confident in her answer but her face betrayed her as she continued to blush and avoid his eyes.

Thinking about it now, she would have urges to jump him. Her husband wasn't bad in bed but there were some things she wished he would do differently.

"Would you sleep with me?" Becky raised a brow.

He replied within a second, "Hell yeah, you're hot."

They laughed together and Becky found her mind lingering on that thought.


	5. Lucky

"Hi, Becky."

It had been a few days since they've seen each other and Adam had missed her. Without a doubt he wanted to spend his last few days with her-hell he didn't want to leave.

But there wouldn't be a chance as her husband had just gotten back from his trip as was a few feet from her. They were both at this get together as Becky's friend had invited him since she found interest in the Canadian.

"Hey Adam." She smiled at him as she clearly brightened up when she saw him. They hugged for a brief moment and they both lingered.

Becky looked up at him and found his look to be rather affectionate. Even in the darkness of the club, she could see the way his eyes sparkled and the smile on his lips.

Adam couldn't help but move in closer, using the music as an excuse, and whispered in her ear. "I really missed you. You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you."

The blonde felt goose bumps form on the back of her neck by his hot breath. There was always something about him whispering in her ear that got to her. She wanted to exchange the words but she had that small feeling that they had a deeper meaning than he meant.

She opened her mouth to speak but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Adam. Becky, can I talk to you?"

Derek pulls her aside and looks back towards Adam who is talking to Isis.

"What is it, babe?" Becky looked at him in slight irritation. She was talking to Adam and felt his controlling ways too much at the moment, as she desired to be around her ex. She knew it was bad but she found herself wanting his attention.

Looking back, Adam was lost in the crowd. She looked back towards her husband who didn't look happy.

"He just keeps looking at you. Like, doesn't he understand you're taken.. And now with this whole thing I hope you guys aren't in the same room."

Their college friend was holding a rather strange set up for the hotels later. The group of people that arrived would be staying at a hotel overnight in their rooms that they had to share with someone else-only twist they didn't know whom they would be in the room with. They found this to be extra fun.

"It's fine. There's 20 of us, there's barely a chance." She kisses his cheek and gives him a smile.

Adam took a few shots on the house from Becky's friend who was holding this get together. He glanced back and says Becky holding hands with her husband, walking into the dancing crowd.

It was so wrong. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards someone who was married, of all things.

But it felt so right.

Every look and every small touch drove him crazy. The way she viewed life and wanted to spend life was the same on his agenda. Derek wasn't making her happy and he knew it.

For Christ's sake, he wouldn't even let her get a job or leave the house all that often.

He was the one for Becky but he had no idea how he would convince her.

::

_It had been a full year without seeing one another and as they hugged now, it didn't even feel foreign. It felt so real and so comforting that neither of them wanted to pull away._

_She was in Canada as she was seeing Luke, who had been held back in Degrassi._

_A week before coming she had contacted her ex as she wanted to see him. See how he was, how he looked, how life was going… she just wanted to be around him. She had dated someone but the relationship didn't work._

_Even if Adam weren't to give her another chance, she would be okay with it as she knew it was time to move on soon enough. She had grew feelings for someone else on campus who she knew she could easily connect with._

_"How have you been?" Adam couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. Becky was right in front of him and he had never felt such joy in his heart. They weren't together in any way but the fact that she wanted to see him made him happy._

_"I'm good. Life's been good. How are you?" She took in the deepness of his voice, the toughness of his jawline, the way his shoulders had broaden up, and etc. The t-shots were doing him justice._

_Adam shrugged and reached out to hold her hand across the table they were sitting at. They had agreed to lunch, nothing else. She would be leaving the next day and knew they shouldn't spend too much time together or their feelings would rekindle._

_As he held her hand, there was this sense of emptiness in the pit of his stomach, "I'm fine. You make my day so much better."_

::

"Take your keys, bitches! May you find true love."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. The ladies had already left to their mysterious rooms and now the guys had their turn.

Adam got key 308 and was headed towards that room but ran into Derek.

"I know what you're up to, man. There's no chance you'll fuck up my relationship."

Derek had approached Adam and was paranoid. He rarely cursed but he knew Adam was competition and that Becky could be interested as she wasn't satisfied at the moment with him.

"Gimme that." He switched the keys with Adam as he felt this was the only way to prevent anything. It was risky but he had to do it for the sake of his sanity.

Adam just let him do as he pleased, as he seemed rather drunk. What a Christian act to do.

Now heading towards 207, he was thinking of how he should pull away. He only had a week left before he had to leave and after, who knows if he would see Becky again.

Opening the door, that thought soon left him as he saw the beautiful blonde sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She looked nervous as she waited but that changed to joy, as it was Adam.

"Adam!"

"Becky!" He grinned and shut the door. He had the best luck.

* * *

_hey guys. for any of you reading this, hope you enjoy. half way through the story already! please review._


	6. Tattoo

"I was wondering.. What is that tattoo anyways?"

Ever since the beach she's been curious to ask about that tattoo on his bicep. It was a blank circle with a dark outline. "You always told me you didn't want a tattoo."

Adam grinned as he adjusted himself in the bed. They were lying in bed and speaking to one another. It was rather late but they found themselves getting lost as they spoke.

Adam wore nothing but shorts and Becky sported a little more clothes, wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I got it my second year of college. I was drunk.." Becky made an expression to show she wasn't surprised and he let a small chuckle escape his lips, "Anyways, I was drunk and I liked this one girl but the feelings weren't returned. So, feeling sorry for myself I kept saying things like my heart has a empty hole in it and stuff like that."

"So you decided to get a circle on your arm because of her?" Now she made a face of surprise, as she never expected that to be the reason.

He shrugged, "I guess. My friends took me there as they were getting tattoos and they convinced me to get something. That's all I could think of so.. And I didn't bother covering it up because I ended up liking it. It kinda matches my wound."

Looking over she noticed how both the gun shot wound he endured during high school did resemble the tattoo.

His eyes focused on her and she found him staring. "What?"

It was now or never. They were to be in this room for the rest of the night. Whatever he said, she would have to deal with it.

"I still love you, you know?" That couldn't have come out any worse. "Maybe I'll put a little B in the circle… show that my heart isn't too empty anymore."

Becky looked away and crossed her legs. "Adam.."

She paused as she expected him to interrupt like her husband always would. She couldn't help the small grin as he was just waiting for her to continue, "I'm married."

"But are you happy?" He asked honestly. There were so many signs that she wasn't. She couldn't work her on her dreams in any sense; she was expected to be a housewife, which he knew she didn't love at the moment "All I care is about your happiness, Becks. I use to make you happy."

Her blue eyes wouldn't look away from his; she couldn't if she tried. No one really questioned her marriage, as her parents loved the man she was married to. And she would always put up a smile even after they've had an argument they were to settle.

"I know how you are when you're happy. You wouldn't even tolerate being this close to me if you were."

"Don't act like you know me, we didn't talk for so long, Adam!" She moved away and stood up, shaking her head. "I never stopped loving you, Adam, but you broke up with me and I wasn't going to wait forever."

He stood up as well and moved in front of her, "I know and I tried to move but I couldn't. I do regret breaking it off because I still want you but you're no longer available."

He was looking at her with a sad expression and she felt sad herself. She cupped his face and gently stroked his cheeks; "I can make you so much happier than he ever has. God, all I want is to kiss you and grab you and make love to you right on that bed but I can't and I hate that."

"Adam.." Becky didn't know what to say as she was having conflicting feelings. She knew in the pit of her heart that he was right-she wasn't happy. "I-I don't know."

His baby blue eyes glanced to her lips and he pulled away just the slightest, "Just tell me, is he any good in bed?" He teased, "Because that's one thing he should at least be doing right, since he can't do anything else correctly."

He knew bashing her husband wasn't going to help but he was being honest. Becky let out a small laugh and shook her head, "I don't know I mean he makes me moan, doesn't that count?"

"What? Has he never like, you know, made you cum before?"

"Adam! Stop!" She averted her gaze and moved to sit on the bed. "I don't know, maybe." She couldn't believe she was being sexually open with her ex about her husband.

In all honesty, she wasn't sure if he was good. She had only been with him and as they did share some sort of connection, he proved to be rather selfish under the sheets. He wouldn't go down on her and he would always want to be on top.

"Now you have to divorce him, that isn't right." He was on his knees in front of her and she made a face at the mention of divorce. "Why are you with him then?"

"Because I was in love with him." She answered quickly and she made a face of surprise at her own usage of words. Was not is. "I am, I mean."

Adam grinned and found he leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers. She didn't oppose as she let herself relax, shutting her eyes, and rested a single hand on his cheek. "You never fell out of love with me as I never fell out of love with you. We were forced to move on and we did so. I with sex and you with him."

"There's nothing that feels more right than this." Adam whispered all this to her and opened his eyes just the slightest, finding that Becky was staring at him. "I believe in faith and we ran into one another for a purpose. We're in this room for a purpose."

"What purpose is that?" She quickly asks as she finds herself clinging onto his every word. Trying to find an explanation for this desire she holds for him.

"To be selfish and do whatever the fuck we want." He spoke the raw truth and there was a silence that passed through them before they both leaned in to kiss at the exact moment.

::

_"Just know that I do love you and no matter what I'm always going to love you."_

_Adam looked right into her eyes as he said this. There was nothing more honest than those words. _

_They stood outside the restaurant as they were going to go their separate ways for the last time. Becky felt tears forming as she was always so emotional when it came to goodbyes._

_"I will always love you, too. I know in my heart we're making the right choice." She reached up to run her finger along his bottom lip. "Don't let anything stop you, Adam. Do whatever you need to do to be happy."_

_They exchanged a small kiss before hugging once more._

_Goodbyes were hard but they were harder when you knew it was really time to let the person go._

* * *

_only a few chapters left for this mini story!_


	7. No Regrets

Rated M here.

* * *

Becky felt this surge go through her as their lips moved against one another. There was always chemistry and heat between them and she found herself deepening the kiss, as she wanted more from him.

At one point she pulled away, "this is so wrong."

"But feels so damn right." He countered as he pushed her back slightly and he lied between her legs. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

She does. As sinful as this was, she found herself pulling his face down to give him another kiss.

There was something so addicting and enthralling about how his lips moved so slowly against hers and how his hands are so gentle. Feeling his chest pressed up against hers caught her attention since in their youth he would always keep space between them.

Becky pulled their lips away in order to glance down at his chest, gently grazing her fingers over it and resting on the faint scars of his surgery. "I've wanted to do this for a while." She whispered to him, admitting her desire to touch him.

Adam smiled and felt a sense of relief that he wasn't alone in the tension they had before now. "Becky.." He paused and that caught her attention. She looked up at him as he said his next few words, "Even though you aren't mine, I'm fully yours."

That made her heart swell with emotion. When they broke up years ago, he had given himself up to plenty of girls as he had told her. Unlike him, Becky had only been with Derek.

Her eyes watched him as he reached for her hand, removing her wedding band and engagement ring that she had worn for the past year. He then placed it on the nightstand.

"I can't do this." She admitted again as she felt guilty for doing this to the man she supposedly loved. Sure, there seemed to be more affection towards the man in front of her but it wasn't right for her to do this.

Adam sat up straight as he continued to kneel between her legs. "What do you want, Becky? Just tell me. Be selfish and tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He couldn't resist the urge of eyeing her body.

The smallest amount of skin was revealed from her top being pushed up. His finger gently ran along her skin as Becky continued to think. "What do you want?" She asked in curiosity.

"You." Grinning, Adam looked into her eyes as he leaned down to rest both his hands on either side of her head. Their faces now mere inches apart, he spoke. "I've had sex with plenty of girls but I've never made love. I want to experience that with you."

Becky gulped as she felt a tingling between her legs. Her eyes glanced to his lips as they moved.

"I want to kiss you all over." Adam explained and adjusted his hips between her legs, feeling himself getting a hard on. "I want to kiss all those moles of yours that you hide beneath your clothes. I'll kiss all the way down until I can lick your wetness. I'll lick and suck you clean until you cum."

He was one for dirty talk as he had learned from his first sexual experience. Becky looked up at him with desire as she had only experienced that once.

There were no words exchanged as Adam did exactly what he had said and she willingly let him. All her clothes were thrown aside and she moaned so loud without fear of being heard.

"Oh, Adam. Oh my." She arched her back and tangled a single hand in his hair, her other hand being held by his. Her legs wrapped around his neck wanting to feel his tongue deeper in her.

Becky felt euphoric as his hand gripped her thigh and his tongue explored her other set of lips. They moved with skill as they went from her entrance to her clit and back. "Adam, I'm so c-" she couldn't finish as she groaned out loud when his two fingers slipped inside her.

With the sensation of him sucking her clit and his fingers moving in and out of her, it wasn't long before she had her first orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body jerked as the sensations ran through her. "Oh my god. Oh god." She couldn't resist but say the lords name in vain as there was so other way to describe what Adam had just made her feel.

"You taste so good, baby." He had moved up and planted a kiss on her lips. She reciprocated slowly as she was out of breath. "I want to taste you again, fuck."

Becky giggled as the claim and smiled up at him before exchanging another kiss. "Not until I see what your packing first." Once she gained confidence in bed, she wouldn't hold back. She was dying to see what he had as she could feel him pressed up between his thighs.

"Take it off for me, then." He smirked and rolled over, sprawling himself out on the bed.

She perked a brow up and found this to be her moment to tease and make him squirm, something she rarely did with Derek. Her husband was one to get right into it; from she could tell that Adam was the opposite.

Her lips soon connected with his neck as her finger nails dragged along the waist of his shorts. The sounds escaping his mouth as she sucked the skin on his neck made her grin. Soon enough she pulled away satisfied as she had left a few hickies.

"Becks." Adam mumbled as he looked up at her. Her hand was rubbing him beneath his shorts as she was trying to get a good feel of him. He reached up to drag his thumb along her bottom lip, as he desired to kiss her once more.

She squeezed him and that redirected his attention to her hand, "Jesus, I've never been this hard before." It was as if he was talking to himself and Becky was amused, feeling her confidence go even higher.

It was the moment of truth as she finally removed his shorts and boxers, throwing em to join her panties on the carpet. "Wow." She said with slight surprise. He was probably the same length of her husband, which clearly meant something.

Adam looked up at her expression, feeling his heart race the slightest in hopes she would be satisfied with what he had. He was merely five inches long but he knew how to use it properly.

"Is it okay?" He couldn't help but ask and Becky looked at him with an expression that read curiosity, "I mean I just want to know.. I want to please you."

She found it cute how he was so concerned on her needs that she giggled, "Adam, it's perfect."

He smiled at her brightly and motioned for her to move up. She straddled his stomach and looked down at him. "I-I don't have a condom, baby." He admitted with a little disappointment.

He was always one to have one in his wallet for any situation but he hadn't brought any on his trip. The first day in Florida he ran into Becky and since then he had no interest in any Florida girl, so buying condoms wasn't a necessity-until now.

"I had no idea this was actually going to happen and I know safe se-"

"Make love to me, Adam." She cut him off with the whisper of her words. She had no doubt that she wanted this. He had no risk of getting her pregnant and she was already on birth control. When it came to Derek, he always used a condom, as they weren't ready for an accidental pregnancy.

Adam looked a little astounded at her words, "Wait, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"God, I love you." He smiled at her brought her down to kiss him. The kiss was short but then their lips reconnected with more heat and passion.

The feeling of her grinding on him was driving him crazy, as she was so wet. They were both excited to finally share something that they should of only shared with one another.

Minutes later, Becky was on her back and Adam was on top. Their lips finally pulled apart and Adam gave her a smile as he aligned himself, "Look at me. Don't look away."

"I love you."

Becky told him with the sweetest voice she could manage under her turned on circumstances. It was the first time in years she had declared that towards him and it felt right on her lips.

"I love you, Adam. Show me how much you love me."

Nothing felt more right as he finally pushed into her and felt her walls tighten around his member. The way her legs wrapped perfectly around his waist that she could graze her toes on his thighs. The way their bodies moved with one another when he began to thrust into and out of her.

The moans that escaped their mouths consisted of only one another's names. His lips would focus on any inch of her body that he could kiss until finally settling on her nipples.

Her hands were in his hair and soon traveling down his back as his thrusts began to speed up. "Right there, Ada-Oh fuck." She moaned out as he hit that sweet spot of hers.

"Faster, Adam." She smacked his butt playfully that they both couldn't help but exchange a soft laugh in the passionate moment. He did as he was told and repeatedly hit that spot of hers so quickly she had no time to process each thrust.

It wasn't until he pulled out and slammed back in that she was on the verge of climaxing. The feeling of his thumb rubbing against her clit along with his powerful thrusts were just enough, right until he began to suck at her neck is when she yelled out his name so loud he knew whoever was beside them could hear her.

She shuddered beneath him as her body underwent the estactic feeling of her climax. He kept thrusting and desired to bring her to another climax, which he did. Becky could not form a single world as the orgasms hit her in a row. Her husband had no comparison to what Adam could do in bed.

"Baby, come on." Becky mumbled out of breath as she urged for him to release himself. The way his body looked on top of her as he dominated her was a sight to remember.

His muscles seemed to tighten as he was approaching one of his most memorable and amazing orgasms. "Come in me, baby. Come, Adam, come." She continued to urge with her words and she dug her nails into his sides.

"Oh my fuck." Adam groaned out as he made eye contact with the blonde. He came so hard that he felt his legs and arms go weak. The feel of release inside of her was something new and damn did he like it. His hips jerked into her with any sort of energy he had.

Becky licked her lips, as she had never found a sight so appealing and so sexy before. The way he had lost himself into her and wouldn't stop looking at her made her want to keep going. She wanted to bring him over the edge again but that would wait, as he seemed out of energy.

Pulling out of her made a slight mess on the bed sheets and he sighed before kissing her again as best as he could. It was slow and sweet. Her hands tangled in his hair as she dragged the kiss on, never wanting the moment to end.


	8. Truth Be Told

The morning after was something she forgot of the night before.

As right as the passionate moment she had with Adam felt, she knew she shouldn't have done it. She was married and committed to Derek but all that was out the window.

Becky sat up and covered her chest and watched the sleeping form beside her. Adam's hair was all over the place and the love bites on his neck were visible. What would they tell her friends? What would she tell her husband?

She shook him awake knowing they had to take about their actions and the consequences to come. After their lovemaking, they had fallen asleep. Now it was time to discuss what they would do.

Adam rubbed his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Becky was already up, putting on the pajamas from the night before and he couldn't help but smile as everything from last night ran through his mind.

"Adam." Becky found him smiling and her heart sank as she was on the brink of tears from realizing what she's done. "Don't. We need to figure this out."

"Figure what out? You love me and I love you. It's simple." He was positive they were meant to be together even if she was already with another man.

The blonde sighed in frustration and shook her head, "It's not that simple. I've been with him for so long, I can't just leave him."

He stood up after putting on his boxers and approached her. "Hey, it's okay." He embraced her with wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close, knowing the sanity was at the brink of breaking.

She found comfort in his warm embrace and wrapped her own arms around his middle. "How is this okay?"

"Because it's just a rough patch you'll climb over." Adam paused as she moved away, "you decide what you want, baby. I want you happy and if Derek brings you that then stay with him. If I will bring you that happiness, come with me."

"I don't want to tell him alone."

"Then I'll go with you. We'll tell him together or I'll tell him with you there. Whatever you want, Becky."

She sighed and leaned into him once more. Whatever decision she had to make would come after-first she had to tell her husband.

::

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Adam and Becky were sitting in the living room couch of her home. As soon as Becky told Derek that Adam was coming over, he was skeptical. Becky wouldn't tell him whom she had roomed with and there were many red flags as she was a terrible liar.

"Yes, I did." Adam stood up as Derek had.

The Canadian held his ground as he stood protectively near Becky, as he didn't trust her husband. Both men looked at one another, as Derek grew more furious.

"What the hell? How could you do this to me, Becky?" Now his eyes were towards Becky as she sat there in cowardice. She felt so guilty and was already crying. Never had she thought she would commit infidelity in a marriage. "Huh? Speak the fuck up!"

Derek's anger was showing through his surface and that's was Becky was afraid of. Adam took no time to move even closer to her. "Don't speak to her like that. Show her some respect." His voice remained calm.

"Don't tell me how to act towards my wife!" He stepped closer towards Adam without hesitance. They stood at the same height and weren't breaking eye contact.

"Maybe if you treated her right she wouldn't have come to me."

Becky quickly stepped in as she noticed those words would cause Derek to shone violence.

"Adam, you aren't helping." Becky's back was towards her husbands as she spoke to Adam. "Can you give us privacy?"

::

"You ruined us, Becky!"

Derek was shouting as Becky took the verbal hits. "Just because you wanted to sleep with your ex? What do I not satisfy you enough?"

Her lips were sealed, as she didn't want to admit that he didn't. She had never felt such pleasure as she had last night.

His brown eyes calmed and he sighed, "I can't believe this. We were okay before he-"

"No we weren't!" Becky cut him off, knowing it was something he wouldn't appreciate, "I am speaking up and we were not okay. I hate being stuck in this house following your rules. I hate the way we have sex. I hate the way you treat me like a housemaid. I hate the way you treat me like garbage!"

She was crying again and moving her arms all over the place, "You think you treat me well but you don't."

Derek furrowed his brows as she had never expressed this before and felt like Adam was to blame, "He's putting these thoughts into your head, Becky."

"Can you hear yourself right now?!" Becky was already moving away and heading to the door.

"Don't you think about walking out!"

He followed her out the door where she approached Adam leaning against the door of another apartment.

"Becky..." Adam openly embraced her as she went right to his arms in search of the comfort her husband never gave her.

She didn't deserve this and he knew it.

"Let go of my wife, asshole."

"No, you listen here." Adam gently let Becky free from his arms before approaching Derek. "You say you're this amazing, loving husband with great moral views but you treat this wonderful women as nothing but a prize. You've probably done it since you've met her and she allowed you to but she's sick of it."

"I don't care if she doesn't want to be with me. I want her happy and that's where we're different. You care about your happiness not hers. I would give her my life and you wouldn't give her the time of day."

Derek was right about to punch him but Adam quickly grabbed his fist, "Don't touch me or her."

Becky looked at Adam with a small smile and her decision was made right there and then. As soon as he was close enough, she planted a kiss on his lips. He was surprised but smiled once he pulled away.

::

"Last night was no mistake. It was fucking destiny!" Adam claimed out loud as they arrived to his hotel room.

"Adam, calm down." Becky raised a brow but smiled as he just looked at her with no shame. "Thank you for defending me."

"No problem. No problem at all." He paused as he watched her sit on the hotel bed. She seemed so dazed at the moment, "What are you going to do?"

The kiss she displayed in front of her husband made it seem like she were choosing him but Adam wasn't sure. She could have been using him just to piss off her husband, which he didn't mind.

Becky's blue eyes looked lost as she looked into his. "I like you, a lot, but I can't just get up and leave with you... Or maybe what happened between us is just a hurdle in the relationship that him and I can get through?"

These words stung as it made it feel like he was a mistake to her.

"Becks, I leave in a few days."

"I know."

**::**

"There's a plane ticket for you if you change your mind."

Adam tried his best to keep his voice strong as he was saying goodbye to Becky, maybe for good. He couldn't help but think of the last time they were in this situation. Their final goodbyes then led them to almost three years of radio silence.

"This experience was so worth it. I came here for a band and I ran into you." He kept space between them, as he knew physical contact wouldn't help. She had come to decide to try to fix her relationship with Derek, which Adam thought was hopeless. Nonetheless, he would support her. "I love you, Becky. I just hope you're happy."

Becky couldn't meet his gaze as she felt this wasn't the right decision. Derek had called and pleaded for her to come back home-she forgave him and agreed to, as she always did. Adam wasn't happy with it but he didn't let it show.

They embraced and Becky found herself clinging to him for so long.

::

"Derek, why are you doing this?"

She had barely spoken a single word before her husband planted a kiss on her. He then pushed further and was trying to initiate something physical but she wasn't feeling it.

"Because you made it obvious he was better in bed."

Her eyes narrowed, wondering why he was making it some sort of competition. "He was better because he focused on me! Which you aren't doing!"

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Can you make me dinner at least?"

Becky gave him a look, "What? You cheated. You should make it up to me."

::

Sitting in the plane, it hit him how much he didn't want to leave Becky behind.

Becky was the love of his life but he made a mistake letting her go after high school. He would be the one married to her now if he hadn't been so stupid. He resented it so much.

He had never felt so strongly about a girl before and probably never will.

Putting on his headphones, he began to embrace his sadness with sad tunes. There was a motion beside him as someone sat beside him but he didn't bother to look up.

Barely a few seconds later, he felt familiar lips on his cheek.

His eyes went wide but he had the biggest grin, "Becky?!" He pulled out his headphones and she gave him a big nod.

"Come here." She whispered before reeling him in for a sweet kiss on his lips.

There was no question that this was right.

They were right.

"You made a crazy move coming with me. What if you don't like Boston?"

Adam pulled her in close once they landed at their changing flight.

Becky smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know. I want some adventure."

"I want adventure. I want fun. I want comfort and coziness. I want deep love making." She began to whisper against his lips and continued, "And I want rough sex. I want the cuddles and the munchies. I want love. I want all that and I know you'll give it to me."

"Without a doubt." They kissed with a smile on their faces.

It was last minute for her to come with him. Yesterday's incident made her realize Derek was selfish and only saw her as a prize, like Adam had stated. Lying in bed next to him for a few hours made her realize how she would never be fulfilled with Derek as her life partner.

Heck, the night she spent with Adam was more fulfilling than the four years she spent with Derek.

She also had to take consideration of her leaving, as she didn't know Adam's life in Boston or the city itself. But she felt like she could handle it. She had only spent two weeks with Adam and knew he would be different than the boy in high school but she was excited and doubtful she wouldn't be pleased.

Now they sat side by side as they waited for their gate. He draped his arm around her shoulder and couldn't stop staring at her.

* * *

_that's the end guys! i was thinking before of making this longer but i lost interest of continuing. review just to tell me if you enjoyed it! thanks for the support guys. can add this to my completed stories now. thanks xx_


End file.
